


Caged

by SpicyDinosaurAge



Series: Hold Me Close [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Sort Of, just in case, loosely based on Cinderella, theyre gay dorks, this is kinda like a cinderella au but also like not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyDinosaurAge/pseuds/SpicyDinosaurAge
Summary: Elissa Cousland is soon to be married to Alistair Theirin, the future king of Ferelden. She should be happy. She'll never be in danger, she'll have a family. The only problem is that marrying the future king is the last thing she wants.Leliana is an orphan and a servant to a noble in Orlais. She has a home and she's taken care of. But she wants nothing more than to leave, to find somewhere far away and live out the rest of her life in peace.When Elissa and Leliana meet at a pre-wedding ball, they begin to realize they want the same things. Will they be able to help each other get what they want? Or will their worlds come crashing down?





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back! 
> 
> This took me forever to write. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll give you a little gist of what's going on in this AU. So, Elissa is about to be royalty, and she's holding a pre-wedding ball. Leliana is a servant who is able to go to said ball. You'll notice which parts seem a little like Cinderella and which parts are just things I made up. 
> 
> Obviously, this is canon-divergent. It's just a fun little thing I wrote in my free time. I'm hoping to make a part two to this but I'll see how well this is received first. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Enjoy!

Elissa Cousland, soon to be Theirin, sighed as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Preparations for her and Alistair's pre-wedding ball required much more insight from her than she wished.

During times like this, she often let her mind wander. What would her life have been like if she had been born a commoner instead of being born the youngest of the noble house Cousland? Or if she had joined the Grey Wardens?

Such fantasies were useless, of course. She was trapped in Denerim now, and her destiny was to become the queen of Ferelden.

Such was the way of things.

"We must choose a color, yes?" Elissa asked the servant in front of her. "Blue and grey. Those go together well."

"I agree," Alistair said. He smiled kindly at the servant. "It would be useless to use just one of our house colors, would it not?"

The servant bowed. "Of course, my prince. I will let the others know immediately."

As the servant left, Alistair quietly said, "You look unhappy."

Elissa made sure her face was turned away before she rolled her eyes. Of course she was unhappy. She was being forced into a marriage with a man, of all things. Not only did that alone make her furious, but she was also taking on the responsibility of being the queen of a kingdom.

Instead of voicing her concerns, Elissa merely turned and answered with, "I'm fine, Alistair. Just tired."

"I would imagine so. All this preparing has been quite the ordeal."

Elissa snorted. "You can say that again." She stood from her throne, stretching her limbs. "I'm going to retire to my chambers. Come get me if you need help with anything."

She was thankful that she was at least allowed to have her own rooms. For now, anyway.

On her walk to her room, her mabari, Scout, walking next to her, Elissa glanced out one of the grand windows and into the city below.

She pressed a hand against the cool glass. Once, just once, she wished she could be like one of them. No responsibilities like the ones she had now. She could be whoever she wanted without the chance of starting even more scandal.

Elissa had learned to not care about the scandals around her a long time ago. The other nobles could say what they wished about her; most of them ended up being true, but Elissa paid no mind. There was no point.

One day, she hoped to run away. To leave her world behind, to find someone she actually loved instead of marrying for convenience.

It was an impossible thought. It would never come true, and that was a fact Elissa just had to live with.

Scout whined beside her, nudging her leg with his head. When she looked down at him, his ears were flat on his head.

"I know, buddy." She looked back out the window. "One day, we'll go down there. I promise."

She let her hand slide off the glass. Elissa walked the rest of the way to her chambers with her head down, her hands clasped behind her back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leliana grasped the broom, moving to walk to where her step-sisters, Dany and Nicole, were calling her.

She wondered what they wanted this time. They were likely calling her just to mock her about something.

It was something they did often. Even when Leliana's mother was alive, the twins had mocked her over every little thing. And once her mother had passed, things between them had only gotten worse.

What would have happened if Lady Cecile hadn't taken Leliana in when her mother passed? Would things have been different? Would Leliana be better off?

It didn't matter. What happened was her reality. There was nothing she could do about it.

Even if she often wished she could run away. She would find a small house to live in by the sea with someone who actually cared about her. She would live a happy life, one where she wasn't degraded nearly every day.

Leliana knew it was just a fantasy. Not only would no one ever care about her like that, but she would never escape her fate in Lady Cecile's home. She was to forever be a servant here.

"Ah, Leliana," Dany said. "You finally made it. It took you long enough to get here."

Leliana sighed. "What do you want this time?"

Nicole held a letter in the air. Was that the Ferelden royal seal? "We received a letter."

"From the soon-to-be king and queen of Ferelden," Dany finished. "They've invited us to come to their pre-wedding ball."

"I doubt it said you specifically," Leliana mumbled. "When is it?"

Nicole skimmed the letter. "In two weeks. I don't know why you bothered asking. It's not like you're going."

Before Leliana could reply, Lady Cecile entered the room. She snatched the letter from Nicole's hands, reading over it. The twins stood straighter around their mother.

"Why would they invite Orlesians?" Lady Cecile asked quietly. She shrugged and placed the letter down on a small table. "We'll go, I suppose. Might as well see who our new rivals are, yes?"

Dany scoffed. "She isn't coming with us, is she, Mother?"

Lady Cecile eyed Leliana. She hummed. "Dearest Leliana, I will make you a deal. If you can make this house sparkling before we leave for Ferelden in a few days, I will allow you to come with us." She smiled wickedly. "I expect there to be no dust, no dirt, no nothing. Understand?"

Leliana nodded, bowing her head. "Yes, my lady."

Leliana turned away to hide her smile. A chance to see Ferelden. A chance to dance, to meet new people.

Maybe things would turn out for the better. She had to try.

Being able to dance for just a few hours would make Leliana's night. It would make her the happiest woman that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elissa looked around at the guests gathering in the ballroom. She was stood next to Alistair, her hands behind her back, Scout sitting patiently beside her.

Tonight would be a nightmare.

Not only would she see her family again, but there would be Orlesians at this party. She had already warned Alistair that she would likely start a fight with one of them.

He had merely laughed, apparently not catching on that she was being serious.

Damn those snobby Orlesians, thinking they were better than Fereldans. There was nothing wrong with how or where they lived.

"I don't suppose it is too late to retire to my chambers?" Elissa asked Alistair, bumping her shoulder against his own. She smiled politely at some passing noblewoman, eyeing her as she walked passed. "This party will be the death of me."

Alistair chuckled beside her. "You and me both. Worry not, Elissa. In just a few hours, you can play your sick card and leave. I could handle it from there."

Elissa snorted. "You know, I've been thinking of a new excuse. How does 'I apologize for leaving early, but I'm afraid I am overcome with longing for a girl' sound?"

Alistair smiled and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and try it. See how far that gets you."

Elissa felt awful. Alistair was a good man, and he would make a great husband, but unfortunately for her duty, Elissa preferred women. She thought of him as a little brother, of sorts, rather than a candidate for a partner.

Which would cause trouble for both of them when the time came to deliver heirs to the throne.

Elissa groaned quietly when she noticed her family walking in the doors of the ballroom. "Here we go."

"Smile and wave," Alistair said quietly. "It'll just be a few hours with them, and then you can have the rest of the night to yourself."

At least he knew how much she disliked certain members of her family.

Elissa plastered a fake smile on her face, raising her arm to place her hand between Alistair's shoulder blades.

It would be a long night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leliana had done it. She had actually cleaned enough to be able to go to the soon-to-be king and queen's ball.

Although she was excited, she had been miserable all throughout the carriage ride to Denerim, Ferelden's capital. Dany and Nicole had constantly mocked Lady Cousland.

They always said rumors that everyone knew, but hearing them just made Leliana's stomach turn. They didn't know Lady Cousland; who were they to judge her?

_"I heard she's a woman lover," Dany said with a grin. "What person would marry the king if they didn't even like men?"_

_"Revolting." Nicole shrugged. "I wouldn't want someone like that as my queen. Could you imagine? Taking other women to bed just sounds like a vile act. Why her mother ever let her out of their estate?"_

_"Quiet, you two," Lady Cecile snapped. "We're nearly there. I do not want any of you insulting the Lady Cousland or the prince. They are both young and impressionable, barely adults. If we play our cards right, maybe we can get on their good sides before they realize what a threat the Orlesians are."_

Just a few hours after that conversation, Leliana had seen the lights of Denerim. It didn't seem like anything special, but it was likely the best Ferelden could provide.

As the carriage pulled into the palace walkway, Leliana let out a quiet gasp.

The palace was definitely more beautiful than the rest of Denerim. It was lit up, and banners were strung across the walls. There was a fountain out front, several guests already gathered around it.

"I will let someone know we have arrived," Lady Cecile said as she stepped out of the carriage. "Stay here until I'm back."

As the carriage door shut, Dany and Nicole turned to Leliana.

"You don't really want to go, do you?" Dany asked. "This is a ball for people of noble status, not peasants like you."

Leliana stiffened. "I earned my right to be here."

Nicole scoffed. "Sure you did. You're only here because Mother felt bad for you." She sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter. It's not like you'll understand what's going on in there."

"Try not to embarrass yourself."

The twins exited the carriage, snickering as they did so.

Leliana stayed where she was, her head bowed. Maybe they were right. Was she really even cut out for something like this? What if the people inside mocked her?

"You shouldn't listen to them," said a kind but unfamiliar voice. "They only wish to see you fail."

Leliana lifted her head. Inside the carriage was an older woman. She had a staff in her lap and a kind smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Leliana asked, her panic rising. "And how did you get in here?"

"My name is Wynne," the woman said. "I am a court mage, among other things. A simple spell was enough to enter without your knowledge."

"Why are you here?"

Wynne shrugged lightly. "Well, all are welcome in the Denerim Palace, are they not? That includes you."

Leliana bit her cheek and looked out the carriage window. "They won't want me there. It would be better if I didn't go in at all."

"Orlesian or not, there is no one here who matters that will keep you out. There are even commoners here." Wynne gently put her hand on Leliana's knee. "Prince Alistair and Lady Cousland are good people. They will not let someone - family or not - keep you out of the palace if that is what you wish."

Leliana scoffed. "Well, those twins you saw were Orlesian. They won't listen to a Fereldan."

"I should hope not. I wished for entertainment this evening. Watching Lady Cousland argue with an Orlesian is always an entertaining ordeal."

It would likely be quite a sight to see the queen-to-be argue with Dany or Nicole. That alone might make Leliana's night.

Leliana smiled. "No one will mind if I go? What if I say the wrong thing?"

"My dear, whatever you say will likely never compare to some of the things the nobles in there have heard over the years. There are people much denser than you or I in the palace on a regular basis." Wynne chuckled. "I have heard quite a few of them myself."

"Truly?" Leliana asked. Now, this was intriguing. "I do not wish to make a fool of myself in front of anyone in there. I would never hear the end of it."

Wynne waved her away. "Most people will be drunk or well on their way by the time anything embarrassing happens. It is very likely they would forget." She winked. "I have been doing this a long time. Trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about."

Leliana nodded. "All right. I'll go." She put a hand on the carriage handle but paused. "Thank you. Will you be at the ball as well?"

"I'll be around. Now, please, enjoy the ball."

She had already come this far. All she had to do was walk up the steps and she would be there.

Easy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ball was going better than Elissa had originally thought so far. About an hour had passed, and in that hour, she had only had her ear talked off once.

And she had only argued with an Orlesian once.

To be fair, it hadn't been her fault. Despite her usual carefree attitude towards the rumors surrounding her sexuality, one Orlesian man had been vile when she had passed him.

Anytime his words crept their way back into her mind, Elissa felt her hands clench.

_Who does he think he is, calling me a manipulator and user? It's not like he knows me. Anyone who does knows I'm the complete opposite of that._

To put it shortly, she had gotten too worked up and had to be rescued by Wynne. She was thankful, of course, but a part of her wished she had been able to throttle the man.

She had lost Alistair some time ago. No matter how hard she looked - which wasn't very hard - she couldn't find him. So, she was stuck speaking to some women she could not remember the names of.

Though she was raised a noble, and she knew how to be polite, the Orlesians were beginning to get on her nerves. When she passed, she heard them whisper things about her. Things her parents had tried to cover up.

Another name was announced, but Elissa paid no mind. She merely glanced at the top of the stairs over the rim of her drink.

She was only allowed a few drinks for the night. She had to savor what she had.

The woman at the top of the stairs was beautiful, from what Elissa could tell. She had fiery red hair, a single braid on the side of her head. The woman wore a white dress that went to her feet. It seemed to sparkle in the candlelight.

Elissa would have assumed she was a noble if it weren't for the way the woman held herself.

It was almost like the woman was uncomfortable being around so many people. She stood straight, rigid.

One of the women in front of Elissa groaned quietly. "I can't believe she actually came inside."

"Do you know her?" Elissa asked, still eyeing the woman. "She doesn't seem like a noble."

"That would be because she isn't, my lady. She's nothing but a servant, lower than an elf, some would say. She's an embarrassment." The woman on the right crossed her arms. "We apologize. I'll dismiss her for you."

"Don't," Elissa said, her attention now on the two women in front of her. "Prince Alistair and I welcome anyone into the palace walls. She is a part of this ball just as much as anyone."

She hadn't meant for it to come out that harshly, but what could she do? Continue to let these Orlesian women in front of her mock some poor woman?

No, she wasn't like them. And hopefully, she never would be.

The woman made her way uneasily down the steps. Elissa smiled despite herself.

"Excuse me, ladies," Elissa said, making her way to the staircase. "It seems I have a damsel to save."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Need some help?" a voice asked from in front of Leliana. "I would hate to see you fall when you have made it this far."

Leliana raised her head from where she had been focused on making it down the steps.

A woman in a blue suit with a green sash around her waist waited at the bottom of the stairs. She was leaning against the railing, twirling some wine in her glass.

The woman walked up a few steps to Leliana when the latter failed to give a response. She put her arm out for Leliana to take.

"Thank you," Leliana mumbled, her cheeks heating as she took the strong arm.

She wasn't sure if her cheeks heating was because she was so close to this woman or if it was from embarrassment.

It could have been both if she were being honest. The woman was beautiful. She had dark blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied into a braid around the crown of her head. She held herself like a noble.

It was something that frightened Leliana. Why would a noble be so kind to her?

"Are you new here?" the strange woman asked, bringing Leliana from her thoughts. "You don't seem very comfortable in those clothes." She must have realized what she sounded like, because her own cheeks and neck turned pink as her eyes widened and her free hand raised defensively. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you- well, you don't hold yourself like a noble. Should I stop talking? I should stop talking."

Leliana giggled. "No, it's all right. You have good observation skills."

The woman beside her relaxed. "Well, of course, I do. I am a noble, after all." She gently pulled her arm free when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I have to notice the small things."

"What if I was a noble from a foreign land? Like Tevinter?" Leliana asked. "You don't know how they would carry themselves."

The woman nodded. "You are correct. However, your accent tells me you're from Orlais. Am I wrong?"

Leliana rolled her eyes. She could already tell where this was going. "I am."

The woman snorted softly. "That's unfortunate. You really seemed like a nice lady."

Leliana blinked, her cheeks beginning to heat from anger now. "Excuse me? Don't act as if you Fereldans are any better."

"Well, we are better. What, with our superior military, defenses, and tactical knowledge. Not everything can go away when money is thrown at it, you know."

Leliana's fists clenched at her sides. "I'll have you know-"

"Annoying, isn't it?" the woman asked, her head tilting to the side. "On the chance you didn't know, that's how your people talk to mine all the time. In the mere hour or two that I have been here, I have been talked to like that by Orlesians seven times. Imagine speaking like that to the future queen of Ferelden. Embarrassing, really."

The future queen of Ferelden? Then this woman in front of her...

"You're Lady Cousland."

The woman smirked, somewhat arrogant. She bowed, one arm going around her waist as she did so, the other sweeping out to the side. "Elissa Cousland, at your service."

Oh, shit.

"M-My lady, I didn't mean to-"

Elissa waved her off. "I tricked you into being an ass. Don't worry that pretty face of yours." This time, her smile was kind. "I apologize both for tricking you and for being an ass. It was wrong of me." She shrugged. "If I'm being honest, I never understood why our countries hate each other. I never listened to those lessons." Her brows furrowed. "That... It's probably something I should learn before I become queen, right?"

Leliana laughed. "I would think so."

Elissa looked around them. "I'm sorry for keeping you. You're likely here for someone, aren't you?"

"Not really," Leliana answered. "I came to have fun, I suppose. For once."

Elissa seemed concerned. She looked into the crowd. "Before I came to you," she said, "I was speaking with some Orlesian ladies. I'm afraid I can't remember their names, but they said some unkind things about you."

Dany and Nicole, then. "I see." Leliana sighed. "I hope their words didn't corrupt your image of me, my lady."

Elissa smiled kindly. "Nonsense. It would be a cold day in hell before I trusted the word of an Orlesian noble. And, please, just call me Elissa. I get enough of 'my lady' and 'Lady Cousland' here at the palace. It would be nice if someone other than Alistair called me by my name."

Leliana mumbled the name, watching Elissa's pleased expression as she did so.

She was quite the odd noble.

"My name is Leliana." It was only right to return the favor.

"You came to have fun, you said?" Elissa asked. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but would it be all right if that was with me? I would like to get away from everyone for a little while, if you would like to join me."

"You're assuming you're fun to begin with."

Elissa blinked. "Am I not?" she asked. All it took was her noticing Leliana's grin to realize that the latter was joking. "Oh, you little-"

Leliana laughed, her head tilting back. The smile remained on her face as she calmed down.

Elissa was looking at her with something unrecognizable in her eyes. It wasn't lust, no; Leliana had seen that plenty of times before. This was something different, something genuine.

"The people here won't care you're with someone like me?" Leliana asked. "What would they say?"

Elissa snorted. "Oh, they'll talk. I just don't care. Unless you do."

Leliana took a step closer. "You know, I hope I'm not overstepping, but I hear things about you, too."

Elissa nodded, bowing her head. "I know. I'm aware of the things they say. It's about me preferring women over men, isn't it?" She sighed. "If it would make you uncomfortable knowing that about me, I can leave you be and let you enjoy the ball. It's not like I can't have some fun on my own."

"Why would who you prefer bother me?"

"Most people don't like it. How dare I, a noble-born woman, prefer someone other than a man?" Elissa shook her head. "I'm sorry. We're supposed to be having fun." A charming smile was now plastered on that beautiful face. "Shall we, then?"

Elissa extended her arm out for Leliana. Gratefully, Leliana took it, allowing Elissa to lead her around the ball.

It seemed that neither of them cared who saw them. Leliana even saw Elissa have pride in her eyes as they passed whispering nobles.

"Do you drink?" Elissa asked. "If not, that's fine. It will just make this much more fun."

"That depends." Leliana smirked, her head tilting to the side at some nobles who stared after them. "What is it?"

"Wine, I believe." Elissa peered into her own glass. "I hope."

Leliana chuckled. "Not one for drinking?"

Elissa snorted, placing her nearly empty drink on a nearby servant's tray. "Not usually, no. Just on special occasions." She winked at Leliana. "And when pretty girls can convince me to."

"You're quite the flirt."

Elissa hummed. "You would be surprised how often I actually get to flirt. I mean, _really_  flirt." She covered her mouth with her hand. "It's not very often," she whispered.

"Truly?" Leliana smirked. "So... am I the first girl you've flirted with in a long while?"

"No. There was Iona this morning. A woman about thirty minutes ago. _Another_  woman about ten minutes-"

Leliana playfully swatted at Elissa's arm. "You tease!"

Elissa was grinning. "I don't know. I will be a tease if that's something you like. Maybe beat around the bush a bit."

Leliana rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you were straightforward."

Leliana didn't know where Elissa was leading them, but they now seemed to be heading toward an open balcony, away from everyone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to be a tease?" Elissa asked. She lowered her voice when she next spoke, leaning in close to Leliana's ear. "I can do this all night, darling."

Leliana shivered, and it was definitely not because of the cool night air.

They entered the balcony, Elissa closing the doors behind them.

"You're not planning on killing me, are you?" Leliana asked, hoping it came off as a joke.

Elissa disentangled her arm from Leliana's, walking to the railing and leaning her hands on it. "It wasn't on my to-do list, no."

They stood in silence for a few moments. Elissa was staring up at the stars, a distant look on her face.

"You know," Leliana said quietly, "I know some stories about the stars. If you would like to hear them, that is."

Elissa turned her head toward Leliana. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?" she asked, smiling softly. "Go ahead, if you wish to tell one."

There was that look in her eyes again. Maker, what was it? Fondness? Adoration?

No, that was just wishful thinking. Leliana wasn't sure what the look was, but it likely wasn't anything good.

Pity, maybe.

Leliana smiled back at the woman beside her, staring at her for just a moment before beginning her story. "There was once a woman named Alindra..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Never?" Elissa asked, a grin on her face. "I find that hard to believe. I think you're pulling my leg."

Leliana gave her a smile of her own. "I am being completely serious. No one has ever really caught my fancy before. And I doubt I would catch anyone's eye."

Elissa sighed, somewhat dreamily. She blinked. Where had that come from?

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone someday." Elissa gently bumped their shoulders together. "If that's what you want, of course."

Leliana hummed. "You know, I know so many stories, and I always think that my romance will be adventurous like all the others. The truth is that it would likely never happen."

Elissa cocked her head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

Leliana shrugged and looked down. "Look at me. I'm not a noble. I'm nothing more than a servant. I'll never be able to be free of them. The people I live with, I mean. Or, well, the people I serve."

"Ah, so you are in a cage." Elissa nodded. "I know how that feels."

"You do?"

"Look around you, Leliana. Does it look like I'm free?" Elissa paused for a moment. "I never wanted any of this. I'm trapped under the weight of my parents' expectations. Of everybody's expectations. I'm supposed to marry the prince, have his heirs, and live a happy life. That is the farthest thing that I want.

"I sometimes envy people like you, you know. People who live down with everyone else. People who can be who they want without having to worry about... Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. That life was never meant for me."

Why was she telling Leliana any of this? If the wrong ears heard it...

"Do you ever dream of running away?" Leliana asked quietly. "Of going someplace where no one would know who you were?"

Elissa chuckled. "It's like you read my mind." She looked at the stars once more. "Such thoughts are just fantasy for me, however. I could never get away. I'm stuck here."

"If you had the chance, would you take it?"

Elissa thought for a moment. "I don't know. Would you?"

She saw Leliana nod out of the corner of her eye. "I would. A chance to be free? It would be a risk worth taking. For me, anyway. I'm a nobody. If I was killed for trying to escape, nobody would miss me. You, though? If you were killed, many would grieve."

Elissa snorted. "I hate to tell you, but you're wrong there. I know you have heard the things about me, and those things make me quite unwanted here. Alistair would miss me, but I believe that's about it."

"I would miss you," Leliana said quietly. "Believe it or not, you... I don't wish to overstep, but you make me feel wanted. You've been treating me like I'm actually a person."

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Elissa asked. "Believe it or not, I would miss you, too. You're not treating me like a noble or like the queen to be. You're just treating me like a normal person. You have no idea how refreshing this is."

Elissa froze when Leliana stepped closer to her. She placed her head on Elissa's shoulder.

Hesitantly, Elissa wrapped an arm around Leliana's shoulders. That just made the latter melt into her side.

Elissa let herself have a small smile as she stared down at Leliana. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

She had never pictured this ever happening this morning when she was still getting things ready for the ball. She had imagined a miserable night by Alistair's side until she could escape to her chambers.

This night was going _much_  better than she had planned.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Faintly, Elissa could hear a new song beginning inside.

It was a miracle no one had tried to find her yet.

"Why is it so easy to talk to you?" Elissa wondered aloud. "It's almost like I could tell you anything and not have to worry about the consequences."

Leliana shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I feel the same way. You feel genuine."

Elissa nodded. "So do you. You have no idea how annoying it is dealing with what I deal with on a daily basis."

Leliana huffed out a laugh. "Growing tired of nobles?"

Elissa groaned, but she smiled. "You have no idea how exhausting it is. I can never just be a person, but with you... You're different. A good kind of different."

Leliana was looking at her now. "I have a feeling this isn't something you're used to."

"I'm never able to be myself. I have a reputation to uphold. I can't afford to be anyone else in front of these people. One wrong move and that could be it for me. I believe you Orlesians call it the Game?"

"We do." Leliana looked away, up into the sky. She trailed a hand along Elissa's stomach before she wrapped an arm around her waist. Elissa tried to ignore the shiver that went through her body. "If you keep treating me like this, I may just have to run away with you."

Elissa's heart stuttered. "I'd be all right with that."

What was it about this woman that made her feel this way? And _why_  did she even feel this way about her?

Leliana was definitely different. Innocent, genuine. A woman that could make Elissa's heart leap into her throat just from a look.

It was a strange, new feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. Elissa enjoyed it more than anything.

"How do you feel about dancing?" Elissa asked suddenly. "I've always loved it, and if you would let me, I would like to dance with you."

"Me?" Leliana looked baffled as she turned to face Elissa. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only person here," Elissa replied sarcastically. "I like you, Leliana. I want to spend more time with you."

"I don't really know how to dance."

Elissa grinned. "I can teach you."

Leliana rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't make me trip."

Elissa held out her hand for Leliana to take. "I would never dream of it." She pulled Leliana to her chest. "I _will_  tease you, though."

Leliana merely shook her head and began walking back into the ballroom, Elissa trailing behind her, their fingers still entwined.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elissa laughed in delight as she dipped Leliana in their dance, watching as her dance partner's face flushed red.

Maybe it was wrong to do this in front of so many who knew her as the queen-to-be, but Maker, was she enjoying it. It had been so long since she had felt genuine joy like this.

Perhaps it was selfish. She could even be endangering Leliana just by doing this.

She should stop this.

As soon as the song was over and Leliana was standing again, Elissa stepped away from her, bowing slightly, as was proper.

She looked around the room, dread pooling in her stomach as she saw Alistair and her parents watching her. She bowed her head in shame, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Elissa?" Leliana asked. A hand was placed on her forearm. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm afraid I have to cut our time together short," Elissa answered. "I had a lovely time, Leliana."

Leliana looked sorrowful. "I hope this won't be the last time we meet."

"I'm sure it won't be." Elissa gently grabbed Leliana's hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles. "How long will you be at the palace?"

Leliana, with a now light pink tint to her cheeks, shrugged. "As long as I am able, I suppose."

Elissa nodded. "Then I hope to see you again tonight. Save a dance for me?"

Leliana smiled sadly. "You know I will."

Elissa regretfully let go of Leliana's hand as she turned away. She made her way to her parents and Alistair.

Her mother led her to a room, closing the door when all four of them were inside.

"Just what in the Maker's name were you thinking?" her mother asked, her tone close to yelling. "Do you know how many people saw you with that woman?"

"A lot?" Elissa guessed. "Look, it doesn't matter-"

"Doesn't matter!" Elissa's mother clenched her fists, shaking them at Elissa. "You are going to be the queen of Ferelden. You cannot be seen flirting with commoners."

"If I may," Alistair said. "We are not even married yet. What's the harm in having a little fun before tying the knot?"

Well, at least he was trying to defend her.

"The harm is that people will think her a cheat, someone unworthy of being queen." Elissa's mother jabbed a finger at Elissa. "Is that woman you were with a mage? Has she enchanted you?"

"Mother-"

"Have I honestly raised you so poorly that you would reject all that we have given you? Would you-"

"Mother!"

Elissa's father gently grabbed her mother's shoulders, pulling her away from Elissa.

"You raised me to be obedient," Elissa said through gritted teeth. "I was never allowed anything that I actually wanted. You wanted me to just do whatever anyone said, right? I hate to break it to you, but I'm not you, and Maker, I hope I never am."

Her mother shook her head. "How can you say this? Look at everything you could have. A loving husband, a family one day-"

"How can you not see that this isn't what I want?" Elissa's voice was bordering on desperate. "I don't want to become queen. I want to marry someone I actually love, not someone for convenience. I don't want this."

Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into his side, welcoming his comfort.

She had never seen him as anything more than a little brother. He had been her best friend for as long as she could remember.

She knew he saw her the same way.

"You don't have a choice," Elissa's mother said quietly. "You're marrying Alistair, you're becoming queen, and I'll make sure you never see that woman again."

Elissa's eyes widened, her heart dropping. "No, Mother, you can't-"

It was no use. Soon, the door was shut and locked.

She was locked in with Alistair.

 _No. No. No, no, no, no_.

Elissa slammed her fist into the wooden door, ignoring the pain that spiked through her hand and wrist.

"Elissa," Alistair said softly. "Let it go. We're not getting out of here."

Elissa leaned her forehead against the wood. Leliana, an innocent, would likely be imprisoned or killed because of her.

Because she was foolish enough to think she could get away with it.

"I can't let my mother do this," Elissa whispered. "There has to be a way out. Right?"

Alistair shrugged. "Not that I know of. I'm sorry."

"Fuck."

"Maybe it won't be that bad-"

"Leliana will be imprisoned. Or she will be killed. Exiled. Disappear in the Storm Coast somewhere." Elissa let her head bang against the door once. "Why did I get her involved in this?"

"It's just one person." She could hear Alistair moving closer. "This will be over soon."

"She's not just a person. She reminds me of you, but she's someone I actually care about. In a romantic way, I mean." Elissa shook her head. She turned away from the door, but slid down it, her fingers digging into her scalp. "Why did you have to propose to me?" she asked quietly. "This could have been avoided."

"Do you think I wanted this?" She heard Alistair crouch. "I'm a year younger than you. I've always seen you as my older sister. My best friend. I never wanted any of this to happen. But don't you see? We're just pawns."

"I wish I had never been born," Elissa growled. She slammed a fist against the stone floor. "They never cared about us, did they? They just wanted us so they could control us."

"I'm sure that to an extent, yes, they cared. But it never mattered. This was always going to happen. You should know that."

Elissa sighed. She lifted her head. She needed to get out of this room and find Leliana.

She had started this mess. The least she could do was keep Leliana safe from it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leliana leaned against a wall, sipping at some wine. It was strange. Elissa, Prince Alistair, and the teryn and teryna of Highever had all gone into a room, but only the teryn and teryna had come back.

"I apologize for the abruptness of it all," the teryna of Highever said to the crowd, "but I'm afraid Lady Cousland has caught a sickness. Both she and Prince Alistair will no longer be attending the ball tonight."

There were whispers among the crowd. _What had happened? Lady Cousland seemed fine earlier. Are we being lied to?_

Elissa had looked regretful before she had joined her family. Perhaps that had something to do with it.

Leliana had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was coming toward her until a strong hand grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

Once outside in the garden, Leliana saw her attacker.

Well, attackers.

Dany and Nicole stood in front of her, blocking her way out.

"What did you do?" Dany asked. "What happened to Lady Cousland?"

Leliana blinked, shaking her head. "I did nothing. She seemed fine while we were talking and dancing."

Nicole scoffed. "As if it were anything more than her feeling pity toward you. Do you really think someone such as her would genuinely want to be around someone such as you?"

Elissa had seemed genuinely happy. She had laughed, teased.

But then again... Elissa was a noble. She could have easily been lying. She could have spent time with Leliana merely because she felt pity for her.

"You're beginning to realize it, aren't you?" Nicole asked. "Nobody wants you. Lady Cousland? She doesn't want you. Maybe she does for a quick fuck before she discards you. You're worthless, Leliana."

No. No, it wasn't true.

Was that why Elissa had retired to her rooms? Because she couldn't stand Leliana any longer?

Leliana looked down at her feet. How could she have been fooled so easily?

"You should leave," Dany said. "We only want to help you. And the only way to help you is if you leave and find somewhere far away from here where nobody knows who you are. Then again, you would probably manage to screw that up, too."

"I'm better than you think I am," Leliana said quietly. "And I don't believe you this time."

Nicole cocked her head to the side. "Really? Because you look like you're considering running."

It couldn't be true. She couldn't have been manipulated that easily.

But clearly, she had been. Elissa tricked her. Made her think that finally, _finally_ , somebody cared about her.

How is it that someone so cruel could seem so nice? So gentle?

"The main gate is that way," Dany said with a point of her finger. "Go. You're not wanted here."

With that, Dany and Nicole left Leliana alone in the garden, snickering behind their hands.

Was it true? Or were Dany and Nicole just manipulating her?

Leliana moved to sit down on a marble bench. She sat with her head in her hands, her breath coming out shakily.

There was apparently yet another person in the garden.

"I need you to come with me."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elissa rammed her shoulder against the door, not caring about the aching pain now shooting through her shoulder and arm.

She needed to get out. She needed to get to Leliana.

"I don't know why you keep trying," Alistair said. "They'll let us out when the time comes."

"You don't understand," Elissa groaned. She rubbed at her shoulder. It was no use. "I can't let my mother take her. She doesn't deserve this." She lowered her head. "I do."

"Hey, now. Don't say that." Alistair sighed. "Look, maybe we can contact someone."

Elissa snorted. "Like who? Who else would know we were in here?"

Just then, there was a scratch and a whine at the door, followed by, "All right, you mutt. I'm coming."

There was more grumbling on the other side of the door. Alistair stood next to Elissa, ready to fight whoever was on the other side.

It sounded like-

"And, open."

Before Elissa knew it, she was being tackled to the ground by Scout. He licked her face as Elissa laughed.

"Morrigan?" Alistair asked. "What are you doing here?"

Along with Wynne, Morrigan was another court wizard. She and Elissa had become friends and often found joy in teasing Alistair when they could.

"Elissa's dog found me. Apparently, he was lonely without her with him at the ball. Why he found _me_ , well, 'tis a mystery."

Elissa stood with the help of Scout. She let out a gasp. "The door."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Yes, 'tis now open. A thank you would be appreciated."

"Have you been out at the ball at all, Morrigan?" Elissa asked, ignoring Morrigan's request. She was now full of anxious energy.

Morrigan shook her head. "I have not. This ball is something that is far from my tastes."

Elissa cursed under her breath. "Look out for my mother and father, will you? If they ask, I... I don't know, come up with something."

"What are we supposed to say?" Alistair shouted after her as she ran down the hall.

"Think of something!" Elissa shouted back before turning a corner.

She needed to find Leliana, and she needed to do it fast.

Maybe her training would finally come in handy.

Elissa darted into the ballroom, but skid to a stop. There was really only one exit besides where she had just come from, and that was the garden.

Well, it was worth a shot.

Elissa tried her best to blend in with the crowd. She kept an eye out for her parents and Leliana, but they were nowhere to be found.

After minutes of wading through the sea of people, Elissa finally made it to the gate that led to the garden. It was a somewhat small area, but it was big enough to hide people if need be.

She would need to be careful.

Faintly, Elissa heard a man talking. It sounded like a guard, the way his voice was muffled.

Elissa jogged around another corner, her footsteps loud on the gravel.

She saw Leliana struggling to break free of a guard's hold. They seemed to be the only people in the garden.

"Leliana!" Elissa shouted, darting toward the guard.

Elissa had been trained a rogue, so she was fast, but just a few blows and she would be knocked down. She needed to make sure that didn't happen.

Both the guard and Leliana paused as Elissa crashed into the former, sending him flying to the ground. He let out a grunt as his back hit the gravel, his helmet flying off.

Elissa straddled his waist, raising her fist in the air.

Maker, she hoped this would work.

With a rage she had only known these past few hours, Elissa slammed her fist into the man's face. Her knuckles hurt, but the man wasn't taken down yet.

Repeatedly, she brought her fist down on the man's face, until he was bloody and bruised, his nose crooked.

He seemed to be unconscious, but Elissa didn't wait to find out.

She stood, backing away from the man. The fist she had used to beat his face in was bloody and bruised, blood running down her knuckles.

She wasn't sure whose it was.

Elissa noticed Leliana down on her hands and knees on the ground.

"Leliana?" Elissa asked, moving to crouch beside her. She reached out to touch Leliana's shoulder. "Did he-"

With a frustrated shout, Leliana turned. Two things happened before Elissa could fully comprehend them.

First, Leliana brought her hand back and smacked Elissa across the cheek. Then, Elissa was being forcefully shoved to the ground.

Her brain was snapped back into reality when two fists came down onto her chest. Elissa grunted, her hands snapping up to grab Leliana's wrists.

"Stop," Elissa said, panting. "What are you-"

"You lied to me!" Leliana shouted. "I can't believe I trusted you. You're just like the rest of them."

"What are you talking about?" Elissa asked as she struggled to keep Leliana from hitting her again. "I never lied to you."

Leliana paused, her arms stilling. "What do you mean? Everything they said adds up..."

"Leli," Elissa said quietly. "Who said what?"

Leliana looked away. "Dany and Nicole, the ones that insulted me earlier. They... Oh, Maker, why did I believe them?"

Elissa let go of Leliana's wrists, moving to sit up on her elbows. "They likely manipulated you. Look, I never once lied to you tonight. About anything. I was happy being with you, talking with you, dancing with you." Her brows furrowed. "Do you trust me?"

Leliana nodded, bowing her head.

Elissa sat up slowly, reaching for Leliana's wrists again, this time grasping them more gently. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Leliana mumbled. "I'm okay."

Elissa pulled Leliana into an embrace before she spoke again. Leliana seemed to melt into the touch, her body pressed closely to Elissa's.

"Do you remember our brief talk about running away?" Elissa asked. "I need to know if you would still be willing to do that."

Leliana leaned back, her eyes meeting Elissa's. "What? What happened?"

"We were caught." Elissa shook her head. "My mother wants some sort of revenge on you. She thinks I'm under your thrall or something. I'll come with you. We could both finally be free."

"You think you could protect me from her? We would be wanted criminals, yes?"

Elissa nodded. "We would be. But what other choice is there? I'm not letting her take you."

Leliana looked to be in thought.

Elissa couldn't blame her. This was a hard choice. But she believed that together, they could make it out. They could be free to be who they wished.

"Come with me," Elissa murmured.

Leliana stared at her for a few moments before she nodded. "All right. This seems to be the only way both of us survive."

Elissa slipped out from where Leliana was straddling her and stood. She offered a hand to Leliana.

"Would you like to come to the armory with me?" Elissa asked. "We need armor and weapons if we want to escape."

"Lead the way," Leliana said. "You are sure we can do this?"

Elissa flashed a grin at Leliana as she jogged forward. "Honestly, I don't know why you worry. This is me we're talking about."

Leliana rolled her eyes but said nothing. When Elissa glanced back at her, she saw Leliana smiling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had successfully snuck into the palace and into the armory. Leliana wasn't sure if she wanted to know why Elissa knew several escape routes.

She had used her left hand more than her right since the incident in the garden. The blood on her hand seemed to be dried now, but Elissa still winced anytime she moved it.

Elissa was currently rummaging through chests and wardrobes in the armory while Leliana glanced at weapons.

She had never learned how to use any weapon before. Hopefully, she wouldn't need to use anything before they escaped.

"Bow catching your fancy?" Elissa asked, coming over with armor in her hands.

"If I'm being honest, I don't really know how to use any of these."

Elissa nodded. "Well, that's all right. I can teach you, if you want. Here." She handed Leliana the armor. "Do you know how to put it on?"

Leliana shook her head, a blush coming to her cheeks as Elissa smiled at her.

"Do you need help?" Elissa asked, setting her own armor down on the ground. "I'm not trying to be perverted, you know. You're attractive, Leli, but I would never do something you didn't want me to do. I'm not like that."

Leliana rubbed at the back of her neck. "I-I know, I just... Well, I've never been _vulnerable_  in front of someone before."

"Then you can start and I'll help when you struggle."

Elissa moved to grab her armor, but Leliana stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "No, no, you can. If you want to. Just... Just be gentle, please."

Elissa had some strange look on her face. Was she afraid? "All right."

She gently turned Leliana around so that her back faced Elissa. She undid the laces to Leliana's dress before sliding it off her shoulders.

The dress pooled around Leliana's ankles. She closed her eyes as Elissa crouched, lifting Leliana's legs to toss the dress aside.

"I hope that wasn't expensive," Elissa joked, standing once more. "I apologize if it was."

Leliana shook her head, her breath catching as one of Elissa's hands brushed her shoulder. "It was, but it doesn't matter."

"Here." Elissa lifted Leliana's hand to place clothing in it. "Put these on and I'll help you from there."

Leliana glanced at Elissa before moving to put the clothing on. Elissa was still standing, but she was looking away from Leliana. There was a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks, but at least she wasn't _looking_.

After she was done, she touched Elissa's forearm. Elissa's head snapped to her.

"Ready?" she asked. "You can still back out if you want to."

Leliana laughed softly. "Go ahead. The worst of it is over."

Elissa chuckled as she kneeled in front of Leliana. "I hope you don't think it was _that_  bad."

"No, I don't." Leliana watched as Elissa buckled parts of armor to her legs. "Have you ever... Well, I mean, have you ever been with women before?" Elissa paused, her hands on Leliana's thigh, her brows furrowed as she looked up at Leliana. "Um. Sexually, I mean."

Elissa looked at the ground. "It may come as a surprise to you considering the rumors about me, but no, I haven't been. Everyone likes to think that I'm some predator, but the truth is that I've barely even kissed a woman. That's as far as it's ever gotten."

She continued buckling straps until she stood. She then began working on Leliana's shoulders.

"They all say you just use women and then throw them away." Leliana looked away, beginning to regret saying anything when she noticed the look on Elissa's face. "That, because of your status, no one will say anything."

"And do you believe them?"

Leliana shook her head, lifting her forearm when Elissa gently grasped it. "I-I don't know. You don't seem like that kind of person. And you've been more truthful to me than any of them ever have been. Why would I believe them over you?"

Elissa snorted. She looked miserable. "You just met me a few hours ago."

"I know, but... I don't know what it is. You just seem like you would never lie to me." She shook her head once more. "It's silly, isn't it? I barely know you, and yet here we are, preparing to run away together."

"You deserve better than the life you've been given," Elissa said quietly. She finished the final buckle, stepping back. "And I hope I can at least get you somewhere safe before I'm found and likely executed."

Leliana crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you doing all of this for me?"

Elissa shrugged, turning her back to Leliana as she began stripping. "I'm bored." She looked over her shoulder, a grin on her face. "I'm kidding. Because, for some Maker forsaken reason, I care about you. I don't want you to live the way you do anymore just as much as I don't want to live this way anymore.

"I want to be free. I want to love whoever I want. And I want that for you, too. It's strange, but we've lived similar lives. Never free, always doing what our superiors say. It's exhausting, isn't it?"

Leliana snorted. "You can say that again."

Elissa stripped her shirt off, and Leliana barely held back a gasp. The muscles of her back rippled with every little movement.

Leliana knew she was strong, but...

"Enjoying the show?" Elissa asked in a teasing tone.

Leliana's cheeks burned bright red. She tried stammering out a response, but Elissa merely waved her off before continuing.

She didn't seem to mind that Leliana was still watching.

It took only a few minutes, but Elissa was finally in her armor. They both wore leather. It was likely easier to move in.

Elissa turned around. "Are you ready to- What?"

Leliana shook her head. "Your hand," she answered. "You should get it bandaged."

Elissa raised her bloody hand. She nodded, walking to some other chest. Not a moment later, she pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Let me," Leliana said. She gently took Elissa's hand in hers. "It would take even longer for us to leave if you did it by yourself."

Elissa nodded, holding out her hand. She let Leliana wrap it up.

"Thank you," Elissa murmured. "Hopefully it won't hurt as much now."

She gave Leliana a soft smile before she turned away, looking through the sword racks.

Leliana walked to where a bow was hanging, gently grasping it. She held it firmly in her hands.

"Arrows would probably help," Elissa said, handing her a quiver full of arrows. Leliana took it, strapping it across her chest. "Armor suits you."

Elissa had chosen swords. One was at her waist, the other strapped across her back.

If Leliana thought she looked good in the suit she had been wearing, armor made Elissa look like a goddess.

"Are you ready to go?" Elissa asked. "We'll need to leave quickly. We can't-"

The door to the armory opened, and in just a second, Elissa was in front of Leliana, her arm out.

"You didn't really think you could leave without saying goodbye, did you?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Morrigan," Elissa sighed. "I'm sorry. We really have to go. My mother-"

"Thinks you're still in your chambers. Alistair is there now, saying you're not feeling well." The woman shrugged. "At least take your mutt with you."

A mabari peeked from behind Morrigan. It seemed to smile when it saw Elissa.

Elissa nodded. "All right. Come here, Scout."

The mabari trotted up to Elissa, licking her hand before turning to Leliana.

"Scout, this is Leliana. Leliana, Scout. He's a good boy, I promise. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"So, you're the one Elissa is risking everything for." Morrigan lifted her chin. "Try not to get her killed. She's my only friend."

Leliana nodded. "I'll keep her safe."

"I'm sorry I'm leaving," Elissa said. "But I can't live like this anymore. And I can't let Leliana suffer anymore. Someone has to do something."

Morrigan smiled. "I know. I hope this is not the last time we see each other. If anything, I'll try to find you. If you're still alive, that is."

Elissa chuckled, stepping forward to halfway embrace Morrigan. She put an arm around Morrigan's shoulders for a moment before letting go.

"You should go. You don't want to be here any longer than you have to be."

Elissa nodded, reaching for Leliana's hand before pulling her along. They left the same way they came, Scout trailing behind them.

It didn't take long before they were back in the gardens. The moon was still shining high in the sky and music still drifted out from the ballroom.

Elissa led her through the gardens, their fingers entangled. Leliana's heart was thundering in her chest, but not because they were hurrying.

They were close to the main gates when Leliana heard shouting. Elissa skid to a stop, looking around.

"They couldn't have known," Elissa said. She stared at the top of the steps leading into the palace. "No one who knew would have said anything."

Leliana glanced into the garden. "The guard," she whispered. "If he was still alive, he could have said something."

Elissa cursed, looking down at the ground. "We need to leave. Now."

She moved to leave through the main gates, but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Elissa Cousland, don't you dare take another step."

Elissa stood in front of Leliana. She stood straight, a hand on the handle of her sword at her hip.

People were gathering outside the entrance of the palace. There were gasps and murmurs through the crowd.

Elissa merely raised her chin. "You're not stopping this," she said. "We're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."

Teryna Cousland stood at the top of the palace steps. Were those... _archers_  beside her?

"You would give up everything we have given you? And for what? Some lowly Orlesian that will leave you as soon as you are no longer useful?"

Elissa lowered her head. "It's..." She shook her head. "It's not like that."

Leliana gently grasped Elissa's forearm. "We need to go," she said quietly. "Elissa?"

Elissa nodded. She turned, putting a hand on Leliana's back and leading her to the gates.

Not a moment later, Leliana heard a _thud_ , and then Elissa was falling to her knees.

Leliana fell to her knees as well, her hands on Elissa's shoulders.

Elissa reached up to her chest, feeling the arrow that was now sticking out of it. Blood coated her fingers. Elissa looked in horror at Leliana before beginning to fall to the side.

Leliana caught her, cradling Elissa against her chest. She looked up to see guards descending the stairs, along with Teryna Cousland.

Scout stood in front of them, growling. Anyone should have been afraid of a full grown mabari.

"I'm sorry," Elissa said, blood beginning to slide out of her mouth and down her cheek. "I wanted to-"

"Shh," Leliana whispered. "It's going to be all right. We can make it through this."

Elissa smiled at her. Or, well, what Leliana assumed was a smile. It was a bit of a grimace.

Strong hands pulled Leliana back as two other guards lifted Elissa from her.

"I want the Orlesian imprisoned," Teryna Cousland commanded. "And I want my daughter locked away until she's well." The teryna looked at Leliana. "You'll be dead by this time tomorrow."

With that, the guard holding Leliana began dragging her away. She looked at Elissa as she went.

She was limp in the guards' arms. Blood stained her chest, her head lolling to the side with every movement.

Leliana bowed her head, allowing herself to be pushed along.

Maybe it was what she deserved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leliana didn't know how much time had passed. She had been pacing in her dark cell since she arrived.

She could have avoided this. They both could have. If she had just kept away, if she hadn't even come...

It was a mistake, going to the ball. It was selfish. She had been happy, but she had caused the near-death of Ferelden's future queen.

Or maybe death.

A door somewhere nearby opened. Leliana paused her pacing, staring out through the bars of her cell.

"So, you're Leliana," said a man's voice. A second later, a blonde-haired man appeared in front of Leliana's cell. _Prince Alistair?_  "I hope you don't mind the abruptness, my lady, but I'm here to get you out."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't act surprised that I left this on a cliffhanger.
> 
> So, in case I didn't make it clear in the text, Elissa's mom basically thinks Leliana is like some sort of Orlesian mage sent to trick Elissa and such. Obviously, that's not the case, but that's what she thinks. 
> 
> Again, if you have any questions, let me know and I'll do my best to answer them! Let me know if you want a part two. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
